


Sleepy Beauty.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Temperature Play, consent play (sleepy or unconscious)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: Andy remembers a night that seems not long ago, and then sets out to make things right again.Prompt KB: consent play (sleepy or unconscious) and/or temperature play





	Sleepy Beauty.  1/1.

**_Sleepy Beauty_**  
  
The iPhone had been met with skepticism, although it had earned its place eventually in the day to day. It was a work tool for dictation, calendar, and email, but it was also a time capsule. Broken once and replaced it had been updated, transferred and filled many times over. One of the only constants was a certain playlist from her time during Runway. Nate had left and she had felt the need to prove herself: not only in the big bad city, but also as a woman. A Miranda-girl who could rise above her background, overcome her current troubles, and piece together a life to be proud of. It wasn’t until later that these songs also reminded Andy of a certain red head who was as dismissive as she was loyal.  
  
Lying in a stuffy room with windows that were glued shut, Andy listened to her iPhone mix as if hearing it for the first time all over again. The glow from the LCD display in the room showed shadows on the dirty mirror on the wall near the bed. Andy let her hands trail along her skin feeling the muscle and bone beneath them as if with the touch of another.  
  
In muscle memory it was not that long ago that Andy had run a gentle hand with a cool washcloth over the pale skin of her lover in the moonlight of a hot summer night in New York. Tears welling in her eyes at the thought of it, Andy stilled her hand on her skin. There was no washcloth in this barren room—no ice to crunch, or soda cans to place on her body, and nothing to take to cure the deep pain in her heart. Blue eyes looking deeply into hers haunted the back of her own eyelids as the iPhone fell silent between songs. The soft quiet of the room seemed to question her.  
  
A record heat wave had them longing already for the coolness of the fall. Emily had never seen the colors change and Andy had planned out a getaway for them to maximize a long weekend away from the paper and Runway. It might not be a pleasure cruise in Milan, or sushi in Tokyo, but they had to live within their means. Besides even small pleasures brought them a flicker of hope to get through the hellish demands and heat of the summer. Emily had cooked dinner for them despite feeling ill after trailing around Miranda all day. Andy had been thankful as she took a cold shower and then shared a TV filled dinnertime with her lover. Emily had lately gotten into “Mary Queen of Shops” and Andy couldn’t help but give her a hard time about Mary being a little bossy like a certain editor that she still worked for. Andy understood that Emily was fiercely loyal but she could not understand why her lover had stayed on well beyond her tour of duty at Runway. By now she had worked the year for Miranda requisite to qualify for being the Queen of England if she had wanted it. Forget the reference, in Andy’s opinion, her time served for the dragonlady meant that her girlfriend could walk on water.  
  
Emily fell asleep on the couch while Andy worked in the other room on an article that was due in the morning. When she came back to check on her she refused to get up. After some coaxing and threats of tickling, Emily managed to get off the couch and crawl into bed fully clothed. Andy rolled her eyes and put the dishes in the sink before she went back to coax her girlfriend out of her couture. At least Andy didn’t have to take her shoes off too. She smiled as she rolled her girlfriend onto her back and added kisses as she bared Emily’s skin. Finally stripped down, Emily turned and hugged her pillow. When Andy crawled into bed naked next to her she abandoned the pillow behind her as she turned to wrap around her girlfriend.  
  
Andy tried to breathe slowly from her caged in place against Emily’s chest. Normally, she loved the location; however, on a hot sticky summer night she thought that Emily might subconsciously be trying to kill her for making her cook the dinner. Andy made a note to herself to cook dinner the rest of the week just in case.  
  
After many moments of this, Emily pushed her away, “It’s like sleeping next to a bloody furnace.” She said quite clearly although Andy knew she was still held by the bonds of sleep. “Cool me off.”  
  
Andy breathed in a nice breath of stale over heated air and appreciated not being suffocated as she considered Emily’s demand. ‘Jump over the moon,’ ‘give me kisses now,’ and ‘come home this instant,’ were her more common demands, but ‘cool me off’ brought a smile to Andy’s face.  
  
Rising from the sauna masquerading as their bed, Andy went into the kitchen to retrieve her cooling supplies. Then she made a pit stop in the office for an impulse buy from the 4th of July the year before. It had been pretty novel for an hour or so, but then it had sat dormant on a shelf after that.  
  
Kneeling on the bed, Andy draped the washcloth over her hand and dunked it in the bowl of ice water on her bedside table. She placed it first on Emily’s shoulder and smiled when her body jolted and then settled. Andy ran the washcloth over Emily’s skin: from shoulder to wrist, down her side and over her rib cage, and then down from hip to toe. Emily murmured in happy semi-sleep as she enjoyed the treatment of Andy’s attentions. Turning onto her back, Emily’s breasts thrust out into the semi-dark demanding to be touched. Shuddering when the cold washcloth was placed on her nipples Andy felt a wash of warmth lower in her body.  
  
The washcloth was thin and Andy’s mouth was watering at the thought of Emily’s nipples and skin under the cool of the ice water. She let her hands linger over patches of Emily’s skin while she massaged the coolness into her skin. When Emily was making purring sorts of sounds under her Andy let the washcloth cool again in its bowl as she grabbed the mini-fan. She wrung out the washcloth and then turned the fan on. Andy scooted closer to her lover and let the washcloth slide over her body once again while the other hand followed it with the fan. Emily moaned, “That’s so nice, baby.”  
  
Andy smiled at the sleep thick in her lover’s voice. When there were goosebumps all over her skin and Emily was beginning to wake, Andy set her tools down. Waking and sleeping was a fine line to walk with Emily, but it was a delicious reward when done right. Andy placed her knee over Emily so that she could lower herself over the sleepy beauty. Gasping Emily bucked her hips up into Andy as her hot mouth nearly swallowed Emily’s breast. The heat emanating from her body was such a contrast that Emily found her dreamy state of pleasure suddenly cranked into a semi-awake state of mind-racking desire.  
  
Her hands grasped at Andy’s hair and pulled it until Andy slipped up her body and kissed her mouth with that same hot hunger that she was previously devouring her nipple. The wet heat of Andy’s sex on the flat space below her breasts burned against Emily’s skin. Her legs opened and her hips sought out contact.  
  
Shivers of cold gave way to quakes of passion as she woke into the kiss.  
  
Pressing her legs together for some small relief, Emily at length pushed hard on Andy’s shoulders. Blackened eyes could barely focus on blue but the small circling motion of Emily’s pale hand in the night was as clear as a beacon. Andy turned her body around until she could breathe in the delicious aroma of Emily’s pussy. Lowering her face to her wet slit, Andy’s hips were held in a too tight grip. Moaning into Emily’s sex sent a vibration up her lover’s body and into Andy’s sex in a reciprocal moan. Where the goal had been to cool off, they were now content to burn the building down.  
  
Awake and desire building throughout the whole process, Andy found it hard not to come after the first few licks of the heat of Emily’s tongue in her dripping folds. The fire in her body would never be slaked and she would be glad to die of pleasure and fire. She held on moving her hips at the last second in order to take Emily over the edge with her. When her lover was bucking hard into her mouth, Andy sucked on her clit and Emily’s shattering orgasm pulled her over the precipice of her own. Andy kissed and hugged Emily’s thigh just as Emily mirrored her below. Their breathing slowly returned but their hearts were still on fire. Emily tugged on Andy until she returned to hold her lover in the embrace of heat stroke.  
  
“My god, Andy. You’re a bloody furnace.”  
  
Kissing her lover briefly on the lips, Andy reached a lazy hand behind her knowing that Emily in her sleepy state hadn’t quite considered all the details of the situation. A cold washcloth landed on her breast and she shrieked, “Andy!” Then as the heat of Andy’s hand warmed the washcloth and massaged the breast underneath it she writhed away from her. Placing her hand on Andy’s she said, “Oh. We can’t start that again.” Andy paused thinking that maybe the tide had turned already, but her fiery girlfriend simply slipped the washcloth out of her hand and wiped her hair out of her face before running it quickly over Andy’s body. With a final kiss she threw the washcloth to the ground near the door. It made a low arc in the semi-darkness of the room and a quiet thud as it hit the wood floor of Emily’s apartment.  
  
Licking her lips, Andy contemplated dipping her fingers in the bowl of ice water on her bedside table. Then savoring the taste on her tongue, she decided against it. Emily had already turned away and was faintly snoring. Andy let her fingers dip into the water and then she ran the iciness of it along her own overheated body. Sleep was elusive but when it claimed her, the darkness was complete.  
  
Andy kicked the bunched-up blanket at her feet. She was trapped with no sweet diversions in this lonely room in the apartment that she hadn’t really spent a night during the past year. Suddenly the world was just as foreign to her as the first night she and Nate lay awake listening to the buzz of New York outside the window.  
  
Sighing she let her hand wander down to the curls over her sex. Horny and unhappy were poor bedfellows. Dismayed at the desire she felt there, Andy forced herself into the memory once more. Blue eyes, red hair, fiery temper, nights shared in bliss they were the only ingredients she needed to feel once more. However, when she came on her own hand she found that they were also the only ingredients she needed to widen the hurt that had sliced her heart. Hitting her hand on the pillow that she held Andy turned away in the bed. She looked at the iPhone turning it to another mix that spoke to her of a different place and time.  
  
“You can’t go home again,” rang in her ears and Andy wondered what home was. She had left home to come to New York with Nate, only then she had left Nate for Runway and Runway for her morals. Her own apartment felt like a foreign country after she found the only place that she truly felt at home was wrapped in the love and warmth of a rude girl named Emily.  
  
Andy stood and made her way in the darkness to the bathroom. She waited for the water to get as cold as it could and then slapped handfuls of it against her face, neck, shoulders, and even her legs. Not drying off, she threw herself back on the bed and grabbed her iPhone. She didn’t keep many reminders around because she felt like they only made it worse. The memories were still vivid in her mind and she didn’t need mementos poking at her wounds. There was a box on the bottom shelf if she really needed to go down memory lane. Photos though, she just couldn’t bring herself to delete them all from her phone. Letting her finger trace the face and body she loved so much Andy let a hot salty tear slide down her streak.  
  
They never got to see the fall colors change. Not long after that hot night Andy came home to find Emily in tears and packing. She had several lists on the bed and had even begun to take things down from the walls. Confused, concerned and even a little bit angry Andy had pulled her around by the wrist to face her.  
  
Covering her face in her hands and sobbing harder when she saw Andy’s sweet brown eyes she choked out. “Miranda’s sending me to Milan.” It took a few ragged breaths for Andy to decipher what she thought she heard but even when she pieced it together she didn’t understand the level of disaster that had settled into the apartment.  
  
Wrapping her arms around Emily, Andy pulled her lover closer to her and simply stood rocking slightly side to side with her in her arms. “It’s only a week or two.” She eventually said when Emily had stopped choking on sobs and was simply clinging to her tightly.  
  
The unexpected fresh deluge of tears took Andy by surprise and she pushed Emily away enough to look at her face. She couldn’t look into her eyes because the crying had nearly sealed them shut. Andy couldn’t understand what her girlfriend was doing or saying.  
  
With a sigh Andy walked them to the bed and made her girlfriend sit down with her.  
  
Letting silence breed calmness, Andy waited. Then she waited some more. Finally, Emily asked for a tissue.  
  
After blowing her nose and scooting a little ways away from Andy on the bed Emily had explained. “Miranda has given me a promotion. The second assistant has proven herself to not be a freak and she has said that it’s time for me to move on. I’m to start at Runway Milan next Wednesday.” Emily motioned to the disaster zone around them. “Of course, she has to make leaving into a monumental undertaking as well.” Directing her frustration at her work idol, Emily was able to keep a small amount of focus.  
  
Andy broke her heart and Emily’s when she answered her unspoken question, “Emily, I can’t go to Milan. You have to, but I’m still finding who I am here.”  
  
Angst and drama filled their final days. Andy did not want to take things that had been theirs or that were definitely Emily’s. Wanting to protect her heart from continued hurt, Andy was trying to pull her hand out of the fire so the burn would stop. Emily, feeling rejected by Andy, accused her not caring and turning off her emotions. Their final send off to the airport was a tension filled drive followed by a terse farewell. Only time would let them each realize too late that they were each trying to protect themselves and hang on in their own ways. Neither would email nor call to close the distance between them. The divide was insurmountable and made all the more so by their months and months and months of silence.  
  
Andy hit the pillow next to her in the bed again. Then she checked the time on her phone. 4:43am in New York. She clicked the clock icon and then the world clock along the bottom. She added Milan and smiled when she saw the time. Hitting the phone icon, the music stopped and a familiar international ringtone began. The voice thick with sleep that greeted her brought a painful smile to her dark features. “You owe me, Thompson. So, don’t give me that late at night bullshit.” She tried not to say anything else as she heard an unhappy female murmuring on the other end of the line. Hearing footsteps and his voice again, Andy began her list of demands. “I’ll be on the afternoon flight day after tomorrow…”  
  
Talking to Christian had begun the journey that she so desperately needed to be on. Journalism and writing could be done anywhere in the world and Christian had just the right contacts to help her do it in Italy. Andy fired up her laptop made various arrangements and began a list of all the things she needed to do in order to right all the wrongs made in the last year. If she knew Emily it would be a tough road, but she had confidence that the time apart would make her more likely to be receptive. It wasn’t like she had tried any harder than Andy had. A year was more than enough time for them both to realize that the blame fell on both of them and would take both of them to fix.  
  
Poetically enough, Andy arrived in Italy on the hottest day on record in fifteen years. A red rose, the promise of forever, and a kiss had swept Emily into her car and got her through Emily’s door. After that, Andy hoped that a few old tricks would cool her lover off, and heat her up, all the same.  
**_  
End_**

****

****

**_…_ **


End file.
